Boston
by WaterWings617
Summary: The CSM invites the flock to a dinner cruise in Boston, so the flock decide to take a few days to explore the area. When the cruise arrives, what drama will unfold? FAX! : rated T
1. Pulse

**Okay, let's just get one thing straight:**

**The Fax scenes in MAX made me one of the happiest people alive. But, I tend to disregard it in my writing. I kind of like writing fics in which I piece together Max and Fang's broken relationship together myself, not have JP do it for me. It's probably because I started reading these things before MAX came out. But anyway, this is technically set after MAX because the CSM comes into play, but Max and Fang aren't together yet.**

**They will be by the end of this. ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

_Chapter 1- Pulse_

The plastic was cool to the touch as I placed my hand on it, deliberating about trying out the machine or not. Would anyone surrounding exhibit notice how fast my pulse was? I could always just pull my hand off if someone noticed. I sighed, and stuck my hand under the plastic case.

The beeping that signified my pulse was too fast for a normal human being, but normal for an avian hybrid like me. I relaxed, trying to see how low my pulse would drop.

It was kind of hard to relax, knowing danger could be everywhere.

Where, you may be asking yourself, is Maximum Ride now? Why is there danger everywhere? Why is she so uptight? Where is the rest of the flock?

**(AN: Or, you could be asking me, the author, where the plot/fax is. I swear it's around here somewhere. Just let me find it…)**

Well, I'll cut to the chase. Since we had begun our collaboration with CSM, we had stopped doing the air shows and such. But, my mom had asked us to come to this fancy dinner party in Boston. The committee wanted us to be present or something. Who knows.

So, we were staying in the area for a few days. Actually, we were staying _in _Boston, and the kids wanted to make the most of it. I (stupidly) said they could.

So, here we are at the Interactive Science Museum in Boston! Crowded, with lots of people! Just the place for a mutant bird kid with high anxiety levels!

**(AN: Ah hah! There's the plot! And, in all honesty, I have no idea what this museum is called. Anyone know?)**

The flock had all split up into various rooms, and I was checking on them constantly. But after about an hour of wandering, I decided to plop myself down in "The Body Exhibit". I found an open chair, and sat. And it was then that I noticed that this part of the exhibit was for finding out your pulse. So, as I previously mentioned, I stuck my hand in the glass case, where a thing read your pulse from your fingertip. The number then came up on the screen, beeping along with your heart.

I had succeeded in getting my heart rate to drop by five when I felt a hand on my arm. My pulse skyrocketed, and I bolted upright. I heard a low chuckle, and felt my pulse escalate once more. I knew that laugh.

Fang came into my field of vision, still grinning.

"I never knew my touch did so much to you," he said cockily, his hand _still_ resting on my arm.

"You surprised me, that's all," I said, failing to convince even myself.

"Well, if all I did was surprise you, you won't mind if I run a few… experiments," he said. I immediately stiffened, and his face became sympathetic. "No, not like that…" he said softly, withdrawing his hand.

"Oh, okay. Sure…" I said very quietly. Tests? Experiments? What?

He grinned, making my world spin and my heart rate escalate. I registered the beeping get faster in the back of my mind. He very slowly moved forward, and placed a hand on my arm. I vaguely registered the beeping escalate again, but was to busy hyperventilating because his hand was on my arm and he was getting closer…closer…

He stopped, and I pouted internally. _Just a little closer…_ Wait, what? What was I thinking?!

"Ready?" he breathed, his face inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face, and his smell… he smelled so good. _Closer! _My brain (no, not the voice, just my head…) screamed at me. _Shut UP! _I screamed back. Mentally, of course.

"Yes," I whispered. He looked from my eyes, to my lips, to my eyes again. Oh gosh, he wasn't gonna… No he was _not_…

He closed the distance between us and kissed me. Hard. On the mouth. I think my heart stopped.

Actually, I know it did. Again, I vaguely registered the beeping stop all together, then just about double in speed.

He pulled back slowly and I blushed. My heart rate kept climbing… climbing…

"Mmm…" He murmured, licking his lips, "You taste good," I felt all of the blood rush to my face as I blushed furiously, and I heard the pulse monitor's beeping increase in speed again. His hands were still on my arms, and he was standing in front of me, just staring at me. He started moving closer again when I heard my name.

"MAX! MAX!" I jumped up, pulling my hand from the pulse monitor and almost knocking Fang over. What he did to me was, once again, my secret.

"What?" I spun in a circle, looking for a flock member in danger. But it was just Gazzy, running toward me.

"Max, Max! You have to see this! There are these swings, and they go really high! Iggy was pushing us and you just gotta see!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me away.

I could slowly feel the blush fading from my cheeks, and I hope it faded by the time I reached the others. But no matter how pale my face may have been, I could still feel my heart thudding in my chest.

Oh gosh, what was I _thinking_?

**Sorry to everyone who was upset about them being interrupted. It probably won't happen often, cause I hate it when people walk in on them. But, here, it was necessary. At least in my opinion. **

**Comments? Criticism? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by clicking the button below! **

**(Those swings are **_**really cool**_**)**


	2. Penguins

**Okay, I was definitely going to work on this story thing I'm writing, but when I got home today I had 7 reviews. Already. I posted the chapter a couple hours ago.**

**Oh. My. Gosh. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! **

**Before I wrote FF, I never got the whole review thing… but now I do! Reviews make me happy! Hah :) I'm not gonna ask for certain amounts of reviews or anything, but I do like it when I get them. Thanks also for the watches and favorites :D**

**So anyway, I was going to work on my story, but then I got home and saw all the reviews and decided to write the next chapter. Thank you ****PaRaM0rE-0394****,****Fallen Ark Angel****, starsandwings4ever, dallascowboysncountrymusicfan, WingedWarrior16, cnp97, and Evilhunterperson. Your reviews made my day :).**

**And now, to reply. **

**PaRaM0rE-0394: Hah, thanks. I wasn't sure because when we first got there there was a science museum we went to, but I don't remember what the outside looked like, and then I saw another while I was walking around the city. But it was probably the same one. :D**

**Fallen Ark Angel: Thanks, of course I will, it's not done yet :)**

**Starsandwings4ever: thank you thank you thank you! You made my day :)**

**Dallascowboysncountrymusicfan: thank you :) you also made my day. :)**

**WingedWarrior16: thanks! (you have also made my day :D). The swings were in this one exhibit…. It's all interactive and stuff, and there was one exhibit with like, a see-saw and weights and stuff- and there were swings! They kind of looked like baby swings, cause there was a safety bar thing on the front- one's big and one's little. They're sooooo fun. Especially the big one :D**

**Cnp97: thanks! (again, you made my day)**

**Evilhunterperson: Thanks :D. the swings are in the exhibit with the see saw and the weights… and there's also a racing thing along the back wall. There are a few gazebos set up in there too… I think it's in the green wing? And… I can't have them visit the amphitheater… I've never been :'(. I've only been to Boston once, it's so cool there! **

**As an attraction? Like, set up in the museum? Maybe… I get the feeling Max would be angry though :).**

**Again… everyone made my day ;)**

**Hah…. ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

There was an overwhelming smell of fish as I entered through the double doors, showing the security guards the stamp on my hand. Angel pulled me along, skipping, her blonde curls bouncing up and down with each skip.

"The penguins! We're going to see the penguins!" She sing-songed happily, dragging me along with her into the exhibit. We had left the Boston Museum of Science a little while ago, and had ventured to the New England Aquarium to see the fish. Or, more accurately, the penguins.

Angel dragged me to the glass rim and she peeked over the edge, even though the barrier was see through.

"Oh my gosh! Penguins! They're sooooo cute! They like, lay eggs and swim and live in Antarctica! Remember when we saw the penguins there Max? And then that lady fell in the water, but she was bad so it was okay and then there was that hot tub thing and then we found out Total had—" Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth, successfully stopping the river of words pouring out of it.

"Thank you Iggy," I said gratefully. I was wound tightly; all these people and enclosed spaces were not good for my already fried nerves. Then, I felt a warmth spread around my waist. I looked up, and Fang was standing behind me, his arm around my waist. I blushed a little and cast my eyes down, but realized his touch had effectively calmed me down. My nerves felt just slightly overcooked, not fried as they had been moments ago.

"Max!" Angel tugged on my hand, and pointed over the barrier at the penguins, snapping my attention back to the exhibit. "Aren't they so cute?" She giggled girlishly, and smiled down at them, still gripping my hand. It was times like these that I remembered she was only six.

"They're adorable," I smiled, squeezing her hand. I looked up at Fang, the grin still plastered on my face. His normally impassive eyes were cast down at Angel, and there was a small grin on his face. "Aren't they cute Fang?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, smiling just a little more and glancing down at me. I grinned like an idiot, I'm sure. Any previous awkwardness from his kiss before had been forgotten, and now we were just two friends.

_You want more._ The voice stated, interrupting the heartwarming family scene. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy were at an alcove slightly farther away, I noticed, checking in on them, trying for the most part to ignore the voice. _Distract yourself Max, don't answer him…_ I thought to myself, smiling at the rest of my flock.

_Admit it Max. You like how he's holding you and acting so parental towards Angel. It makes you happy. You love him._

_No I don't Voice. Shut up._

_C'mon Max… _It chided, sounding like a parent.

_Okay, maybe I like the feeling of his hand on my waist a little, but even that little bit is too much. I can't fall in love with my best friend. It would split us apart._

_He loves you with all his heart, Max. Open your eyes and see it. He'd never do anything to hurt you or the flock. He's the dad and you're the mom._

_Ever heard of divorce, Voice? That could happen to us. It's not ruled out as a possibility. I need to keep the flock together._

_No, you just fear life without him by your side, keeping you safe and keeping your nerves at bay. Look in his eyes and tell me you don't feel anything._

I peeked up at Fang out of the corner of my eye, wondering what the voice was talking about, and how he knew. Cause once I got a glance, he realized he did know. He was gazing at me and Angel lovingly, with so much tenderness in his deep eyes that it was almost hard to understand. And I almost couldn't stand it.

He looked like a father. Not a fourteen year old boy who only had his mind on girls.

_He'd never leave you… He'd never hurt you_ The voice's words echoed around in my mind.

Could I love him?

Did I?

**Oh gosh, I'm sorry this took so long. Thank you for all the reviews. I got 7 in a few hours.**

**I promise I'll be faster with the next chapter. :\**


	3. Kiss

**Thank you, cnp97 for the first review on chapter 2!**

**And you have disabled PMs, so I'll reply right here.**

**Cnp97: Thank you, here's the next chapter! :] I often forget that too. She seems so old *wipes away imaginary tear* she's growing up! Haha. I seem to forget it more on fanfiction because she's generally portrayed as older and more devious. That's not necessarily a bad thing, just different. Makes me forget.**

**Now, onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

They were making me wear a dress. I couldn't believe it. Apparently, this dinner was _really _fancy, meaning a dress AND heels. I could barely walk in the things, let alone run, fight or take off. This was an issue.

"Max, you look soooo pretty!" Ella gushed, pulling on a single ringlet of hair that was purposely left out of the elaborate up-do they had twisted my brown locks into. This was mainly accomplished by Ella and Nudge, though Angel was present and mom helped a little. Ella and my mom had been off doing CSM-ish things this afternoon, and therefore were not present during our trip to the Boston Museum of Science and to the Aquarium. **(AN: THANKS EVERYONE! I know I'm an idiot. Hah :).)**

We had met up at a nearby outdoor shopping center and mom had then broken the news to me: I was going to have to wear a dress. So they spent the next hour having me try on dresses and shoes, ooh-ing and ah-ing at each one. The boys had luckily escaped this torture, and were probably in Brookstone relaxing in the massage chairs.

They finally found a strapless red dress and bought black heels to match. Then they dragged me back to the hotel room (we picked up the boys along the way. I was right; they _had _been hanging out in Brookstone). They then spent another hour making sure I looked perfect, though why I needed to I had no idea.

The bathroom door clicked open and I tried to stand up to see who had entered. Keyword being tried. I toppled over as soon as my three inch heels hit the ground. Luckily, whoever had just enetered managed to catch me before I ended up on the ground with a bruised tail bone and a hurt ego.

"Thanks Fang," I said, as Fang, AKA the person who had just walked into the bathroom, helped me back to my feet.

"I have to talk to you for a minute…" He said quietly, nodding to the door. I wobbled forward in my heels and he followed, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it.

"I just wanted to say… you look… gorgeous," he said softly, looking at me through his soft black hair with his beautiful chocolatey eyes… _No! Bad Max! Don't think like that!_

_Told ya so. _The voice _had _to add it's input right there.

_Shut up voice._

"You had to bring me out here to tell me that?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No, I brought you out here so I could do this," he swooped lower and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Now I have to go get ready," he smiled at me. "See you later,"

_Husband… Wife…_

**Okay, the story's moving fast. The next chapter is the dinner cruise already!**

**Whatever, I'm having fun. Hope everyone's enjoying it.**

**Sorry the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'll try to make the next one longer. I have a half a page done already.**

**I'm aiming for one or two more chapters, but it could easily be more. I don't really know, I'm playing this by ear.**

**Now I'm gonna go get ice cream and study for my science final. If I fail, I blame fanfiction.**


	4. And Then I Saw It Again

**Yeek, I didn't realize how short that last chapter was. I apologize. This one'll be longer, I promise.**

**Thank you lovely reviewers and favoriters and everyone else who reads this! I love you all!**

I wobbled in my heels as the boat deck tilted a little, and grabbed the railing to keep from falling. The ocean was beautiful at twilight, if a little cold… I shivered in my strapless dress, and slowly, carefully, made my way into the interior of the boat, carefully closing the door behind me.

I looked around the furnished room, filled with people. I spotted Nudge and Angel with Ella, and Iggy and Gazzy over by the food. Where was Fang? Suddenly, I saw red. Literally.

He was in the back corner with Dr. Brigid Super-Amazing-Red-Head Dwyer. They were talking and laughing and eating, and I was very jealous. I have no idea why, but I just was. I was just about to make my way over to them when Brigid leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

I turned and ran, slamming the cabin door behind me. I had just figured it out—I did love him. But I had been wrong. He wasn't the man I thought he was. He was just a teenage boy. I had glimpsed something non-existent. I dashed back to the edge of the boat and gripped the railing tightly as the boat tilted again. I was about to take off when I remembered what I was wearing. There was no way I could take off or land in heels without hurting myself, and I couldn't snap my wings out of this dress. Not that I could fly in it anyway. I felt tears well up in my eyes and spill over my cheeks, probably ruining my make up. Thank gosh there was no one out here to see this. I clutched the railing tighter as sobs racked my body.

"Idiot!" I muttered quietly to myself, tears pouring down my cheeks. "How could you have fallen for your best friend?"

_Happy now voice? Happy that I went and got my heart broken?_

The voice had no input for me. I think it knew better than to mess with me right now.

I heard the cabin door click lightly shut and tried to stifle my sobs as I heard footsteps coming quietly towards me. Then there were arms around my waist, holding my close, telling me "shh.."…

I knew who it was. I turned around and slapped him as hard as I possibly could and tried to get away from him, but the boat lurched again and he had to reach out and steady me. I slapped his hand away. Now I was _furious_. He went and kissed her, then came out here to comfort me like he hadn't done anything wrong? **(AN: so we're clear, Fang actually hasn't done anything wrong—it was Brigid who kissed him. He was just hanging out with her, which was a mistake anyway—he shoulda been with Max.)**

"Bastard," I cursed quietly, glaring at him. 

"Max," he chided quietly. I looked away and glared instead down at his arms. He had me trapped against the railing of the boat. I had no way out.

"What do you _want _Fang?" I laced my voice with as much venom as I could muster, but I hated how it still cracked and broke. I hated how weak I sounded.

"Max," he tried again, but he had nothing to say. We both knew it. I tried to move his arm out of the way again and, surprisingly, he let me. I marched away and stopped to look back when I heard no one following me. Fang was still standing where I had left him, one arm on the railing, the other hanging limply at his side. He must have heard me stop, because he slowly turned to look up at me.

And then I saw it again.

The look of someone aged far beyond his years. There was such tenderness in his eyes, along with regret and sadness and, dare I say it?

Love.

I gasped and broke the gaze. I spun around and was about to walk through the doors to the cabin when I heard his voice. But it was whisked away by the wind, so I turned back to face him.

"What?" I asked quietly, questioningly, daring him to answer.

"I…" He looked at the ground. "Never mind." I frowned and walked back towards him, my anger momentarily forgotten.

"No, what?" I was kinder, reaching out to touch his arm. "Really Fang, what is it? You can tell me," His head snapped up and his eyes seemed to cut right through me.

"I'm sorry,"

And I knew he meant it.

**[it would have ended here, but after that last chapter, I'm determined to give everyone at least two pages. So here we go!]**

"I'm still mad at you," I tried to look away, but couldn't.

"I know. You have every right to be, even though it wasn't my fault," Rage coursed through my veins. Wasn't his fault!? WASN'T HIS FAULT!? What was he talking about!? They kissed, I saw it!

He must have sensed my anger, because he held up a hand to stop me.

"I don't know what you saw Max, but _she _kissed _me. _Given, I shouldn't have been hanging around her. I guess. I mean, she was nice. But anyway, I don't like her like that. I didn't kiss her," I frowned.

"Really?" I took a step closer, standing up straight so I was right in his face. "Prove it," I glared, realizing how angry I still was.

"Okay," he smirked, then pressed his lips to mine. How could I have not seen that coming? I'm such an idiot. His lips were warm and soft on mine, pressing with just the right amount of force. I leaned up into him and he pushed me back against the railing, trapping me again. Not that I minded now. I was reciprocating the kiss and enjoying every second of it. We were so close together that nothing could fit between us.

He pulled back just a little so his lips were barely brushing mine.

"I love you," he whispered. I gasped. _Did he just say… what I think he said?_

_Yes Max, he did. _The Voice answered, deciding to make an appearance at last.

_Now listen, he's telling you something important._

I tuned back into Fang's whispering.

"I've always loved you. You and only you. It was never anyone else. Believe me," he breathed out slowly and evenly, warming my face and making my hair flutter. "Max, believe me, please. Have I proven myself?" I was stunned into silence. I had no follow up to that. Any game plan I may have had went out the window.

Then I made the mistake of looking his eyes.

And I saw it again.

**How was it? Good? Bad?**

**Your reviews make my day, so go ahead and click the button!**

**But don't worry if you don't, I'm not going to hold the next chapter hostage! If I haven't updated, it means I have writers block!**

**Criticism is welcome. :D**


	5. Smile

**Oh my goodness, I'm sorry I made everyone wait. I just couldn't get a good idea. But then I came up with this and well, I was pretty happy.**

**This is the last chapter, just so everyone's clear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**Alright, let's begin!**

*Fang POV*

In an instant, there were lips on mine. They were hot, hard, and wet, and didn't mesh well with my mouth at all. They had a slightly bitter taste, not as sweet and addictive as…

Max's. These were not Max's lips.

I jerked back suddenly and looked up to see the door slam, making a noise that rattled the interior of the boat and stopped conversations in their tracks. Everyone's heads instinctively rose to the sound f the noise, and I immediately knew who had caused the racket.

Max.

And it was all my fault.

I shot up out of my seat, causing the chair to clatter slightly as it rattled back. Half the dining room immediately turned to face me. I bolted towards the door, being sure to open and close it silently. I stepped out onto the deck and froze, knowing if I moved anymore Max would know I was here. Speaking of which, I was pleased to see she hadn't flown away. She was standing on the edge of the deck, looking out onto the water. The pale moonlight cast small shadows on her strong shoulders, and then she… shuddered?

Crap. I had made the great Maximum Ride cry.

I hated myself right now.

She muttered something to herself and I heard the wind shut the cabin door all the way behind me. I began to step forward across the deck. My footsteps were quiet and even, but she heard them none the less. She tensed and began to shake less.

I finally reached her and wrapped my arms around her waist, whispering "shh…" into her hair, trying to calm both her and myself down.

'Cause frankly? I was scared of what she was going to do.

She spun and slapped me, muttering "bastard" under her breath.

The boat lurched and I reached out and caught her, acting on instinct. I was stunned and shocked, so instinct was really I had.

But Max could still feel, so she slapped my hand away. Instinctively, again, I put my hands on either side of her, gripping the boat railing.

"Max," I said, but stopped. My brain couldn't form a full sentence right now. My only thoughts were "I made Max cry" and "I made Max hate me". Though exactly how I did it I wasn't sure.

"What do you _want_, Fang?" she tried to spit the words at me, but her voice cracked and her eyes watered. All I wanted to do was hug her and tell her it would all be okay.

But I couldn't. Because stupid me had to go and make the only girl I'd ever love hate me.

"Max," I whispered again, but I had no words for her. Nothing to describe how I felt and how she must feel.

She knew I had nothing to say and pushed my arm out of the way, stomping off across the deck.

I froze. I couldn't move. She was the one who gave me the energy to live, to survive, and she was gone.

I heard her stop and knew she was looking back one last time, so I willed my head to rise and meet her eyes.

She gasped, and I dropped my head again, hoping I could stay strong…

"I'm sorry," I whispered, willing her to hear me even though I knew the words were whisked from my mouth by the wind.

I heard her footsteps stop again.

"What?" she asked, and I could hear the challenge in her words. She was challenging me, daring me to answer.

"I… never mind," I said, backing down from her challenge. I just didn't have the energy right now…

I could hear her footsteps approaching me again, and I was glad she was coming back, if only for a minute.

"No, what?" she sounded kinder now, and she placed her hand on my arm. I relished in her touch and wondered if this was the last time I'd ever feel it. "Really Fang, what is it? You can tell me,"

_Please listen, please forgive me Max…_

"I'm sorry,"

The next day we were in the air again, and I felt like myself once more. Max had forgiven me, and accepted me, and now we were… well, sort of together, actually. I didn't think Max had told the flock yet though, and I wasn't about to get on her bad side again by breaking the news to them.

They could wait. Cause right now Max is the only thing that matters to me.

I heard wing beats increase to my right and saw Max fly up next to me.

"Hey," she said, smiling shyly.

"Hey," I said, and gave her a full blown grin. This made her smile double, and she beamed back at me.

God, I loved her smile.

_And she loves yours, _I heard Angel project into my head, _She thinks it could light Las Vegas for a week._

I chuckled a little, and Max sent me a questioning glance.

"Angel," I said, giving her a lopsided half smile.

_And those light up her world_. I could hear the six year old's smile in her words.

Max's eyes glazed over slightly, then snapped into focus.

"Angel!" she yelped, her eyes going wide, but filling with a sort of playful vengeance.

Angel just laughed and flipped in the air.

An hour later we had stopped in some run down town some place for a bathroom break. When I came out of the men's room, Max was already leaning against the wall outside of the ladies room with her eyes closed. I walked over to her quietly and placed my hand above her head. As my shadow fell on her, her eyes snapped open.

"Quit doing that!" she said, playfully hitting my arm and grinning.

"You really think my smiles could light Las Vegas for a week?" I felt a grin tugging at the corners of my mouth as she blushed.

"Yeah…" she said slowly, and I watched as her face heated up even more.

"Well… I think yours could light New York for a year," I said, feeling a full blown grin come to my face. She smiled too. Then I leaned in and kissed her.

Her lips were warm on mine and they seemed to lock right into place with my own. I slid my other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, feeling how well our bodies fit together too.

Then I heard cat calls and we broke apart, breathing raggedly, to see the rest of the flock all standing outside the bathrooms in the dying sunlight.

"I knew it!" Iggy cheered as Nudge and Gazzy clapped. Angel just laughed.

"I really did know," she said, just loud enough to be heard, and I smiled softly at her.

Max clicked straight into leader mode.

"Alright guys, we'll fly for another hour, then find a place to stay the night," sje said commandingly, walking to the rest of her flock. Our flock.

We took off behind the public restrooms. I went last, and as Max lept into the air and unfurled her wings, I smiled again.

After all, now that I had her, was there any reason not to?

*End*

**Wow, I really had fun writing this. This whole chapter came together today, and was created in an hour or so.**

**I have no idea if I stole that "you could light up Las Vegas" line from someone or if it was a random good idea I had. so let me know if it belonged to you before I used it. [sorry if it did]**

**This may be the end, but keep reviewing and I'll keep responding! They still make my day!**

**Like it? Hate it?**

**How bout you review and let me in on what you're thinking?**

**[PS: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews so far! And a special thanks to cnp97, who has reviewed every chapter I've written! :D]**


End file.
